1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected sanitizer compositions comprising a combination of chlorinated isocyanuric acids or salts thereof, aluminum sulfate, and copper sulfate.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Water in swimming pools, spas, and hot tubs is constantly recirculated and fresh water is normally added only to maintain the desired volume. Although this water is usually filtered continuously to keep it free of suspended matter, it frequently contains bacteria. Treatment with one or more sanitizers to control the bacteria count is necessary.
Numerous chemical compounds have been used in swimming pools, spas, and hot tubs. Chlorinated isocyanuric acids, such as trichloroisocyanuric acid (TCCA), or dichloroisocyanuric acid (DCCA) and their salts such as sodium dichloroisocyanurate (SDCC) have been used. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,472,187 and 4,498,921, both of which issued with John Wojtowicz as the named inventor.
Copper sulfate has been used as an algicide in conjunction with TCCA. See column 3, lines 45-63 of the Wojtowicz '187 patent.
There is still a need in the art for better performing pool sanitizers. The present invention provides a solution to that need.